Don't
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: "Tak bisa mengutarakan. Tak bisa menjalani. Tak bisa menerima. Dan terakhir, tak bisa mengakui. Terus, apa harus dilakukan?" Dedicated to S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V #154


**Don't  
Written by ****Zecka Fujioka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku Alternate Universe for fiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** "Tak bisa mengutarakan. Tak bisa menjalani. Tak bisa menerima. Dan terakhir, tak bisa mengakui. Terus, apa harus dilakukan?" **Persembahkan untuk S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:  
sekarang, Tanda [..] masa dahulu**

 **.**

Matahari tengah menampakkan sinarnya semenjak tadi, siap membayangi langkah-langkah para manusia berada di bawahnya. Tak memerdulikan ringisan akibat panasnya Bumi yang dipijaknya, namun mereka tetap bertahan.

Begitulah dengan sosok sedang berdiri sembari menunggu lampu hijau untuk orang menyeberang, menyala. Memandangi hilir kendaraan beroda empat tengah melaju berada di depannya. Matanya tetap lurus, tak teralihkan oleh apa pun.

Lampu hijau menyala, banyaknya para manusia berjalan kaki menyeberangi jalan. Mereka tak menghiraukan mobil-mobil berhenti tepat di samping mereka, untuk menunggu waktunya jalan.

Sosok tadi dimaksud, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Matanya terus melurus, tetap fokus walau kedua kakinya bergerak. Sesampainya di trotoar seberang, langkahnya terhenti sambil mendekap erat sang tubuh yang membeku.

Ini bukan karena sesuatu, tetapi karena apa dihadapannya memberikan sebuah kilasan benar-benar menyakitkan hati. Hati yang begitu sakit, mengkhayalkan betapa rindunya perasaan ini kepada orang itu. Terlintas semua kejadian menyesakkan dada.

..

..

Mereka ada teman sejak kecil, selalu terlahir di tahun yang sama walau berbeda bulan. Mereka tak terpisahkan sejak dulu. Apabila ada yang mengejek, salah satunya pasti akan melindungi.

Keduanya adalah anak laki-laki dan perempuan terlahir memiliki keperibadian bertolak belakang. Memangkas namanya karakter negatif karena salah satunya pasti menepis sebuah karakter itu dengan berganti positif.

Keduanya sembari berjalan-jalan melewati trotoar demi menemui kedua orang tua mereka sedang janjian di seberang trotoar sana. Saling bergandengan tangan agar tidak terlepas apa pun caranya.

"Sasuke, apa kamu bisa melewati mobil-mobil itu?" tanya anak perempuan kecil di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk para kendaraan beroda empat.

Anak laki-laki berwajah datar, tetapi kesannya sangatlah manis, tak menoleh. "Bisa. Kata Mama, kalau sudah lampu bergambar orang berjalan berwarna hijau menyala, kita bisa menyeberang melewati mobil. Juga, mobil-mobil itu akan berhenti."

Anak perempuan bernama Sakura mengangguk antuasias, sungguh menyukai penjelasan Sasuke, anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Lampu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki menyala, Sasuke menggandeng tangan kecil Sakura untuk menyeberangi jalan. Sungguh kagum mata Sakura mendapati mobil-mobil berhenti, tetapi tak kalah takjub karena mereka berdua telah sampai di trotoar di mana ada kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Akhirnya sampai!" serunya mengacungkan tangan sebelah tak digenggam ke atas.

Semua orang terkikik geli.

.

.

"Yeay! Kita berhasil!"

Seruan dari anak kecil di sampingnya mengempaskan sosok itu dari ketermanguan di balik kilasan kejadian tadi dirasakannya, menatap anak kecil itu gamang.

Tak memerhatikan lagi, sosok itu kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar dipenuhi sesaknya arus para pejalan kaki. Langkah memijak begitu berat, seperti dikasih beban bertumpuk di kala hatinya sedang gundah gulana.

Melewati persimpangan jalan, lagi-lagi sekujur tubuhnya mematung melihat sesuatu mampu memporak-porandakan hatinya, serasa sesak di dalam, menyuruh jantung terus berdetak kencang.

..

..

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda berambut biru malam mendengus mendengar teriakan dari gadis manis yang berlari ke arahnya. Terasa sekali Sasuke tak suka teriakan Sakura begitu menggetarkan atau bisa jadi mengagetkan ketika sedang melamunkan.

"Sasuke!" Gadis berambut merah muda bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. "Hayo … lagi apa? Pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Aku 'kan juga mau," cibirnya tak suka.

Mencubit pipi Sakura, Sasuke memeluk leher Sakura menggunakan sebelah lengannya yang bebas. "Aku baru pergi sebentar, kamu malah cerewet. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, dasar bodoh!"

"Sasuke, sakit!" ringisnya memberontak dari lengan tersebut. "Dan jangan panggil aku bodoh, Sasuke mesum!" serunya menambahkan.

Kata mesum terdengar di indera pendengaran para pejalan kaki. Ada yang terbengong, ada yang terkikik geli sambil menggeleng kepala, ada yang tak perduli walau suara itu terdengar jelas di kuping mereka.

Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura, gemas. "Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya, cerewet!"

"Masa bodoh!" Sakura menjulurkan lidah mengejek ke Sasuke, tergelak keras. "Memangnya aku perduli!" ujarnya terbahak.

.

.

Sosok itu memandangi dua insan saling berangkulan, menjitak kepala dan menyentil kening sembari tertawa terbahak menggemparkan lingkungan di trotoar bagi pejalan kaki. Dua insan mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertama, tak terlupakan oleh ingatan sosok itu.

Kembali lagi berjalan melangkah, melewati dua anak muda-mudi terus bercengkerama tak tahu tempat. Mengabaikan lirikkan sinis oleh pejalan kaki, karena mendengar kalimat tak pantas untuk didengar. Hal itu tak dihapuskan di ingatan bagi sosok itu.

Menyusuri jalan setapak, dikelilingi pohon-pohon yang rindang. Sembari mendengar bunyi gemerisik, daun-daun saling bersentuhan bersamaan seruan angin. Terik cahaya matahari tak bisa memasuki untuk menyinari langkah sosok yang kembali memandangi apa ada di hadapannya.

Ingatan itu muncul. Kilasan itu mengembalikan ke masa lalu, masa-masa menyakitkan untuk diingat, namun masa-masa membahagiakan untuk dijadikan kenangan indah.

Ketika itu pula, sosok menyesali semuanya. Berharap dan berandai, memutarkan sebuah kejadian agar tidak dirasakan sedemikian sakitnya akibat ulahnya sendiri.

..

..

Mereka berdua duduk bawah pohon di taman sepi, tetapi tak dinyatakan begitu dikarenakan bunyi-bunyi gemerisik dedaunan beradu dengan ranting bersamaan angin berembus. Pakaian mereka gunakan adalah seragam sekolah tinggi menengah atas, sedang duduk menikmati alam indah bersama.

"Hei," panggil lelaki di samping gadis sudah menjadi cantik kian dewasa. Gadis itu menoleh. "Aku memutuskan pergi ke Jerman, ikut Papa Mama."

Runtuhnya tanah didudukinya, memasukkan dirinya ke dalam kubangan sarang kesendirian, siap memenjarakan. Gadis itu, Sakura, tercengang mendengar kalimat dari Sasuke, lelaki selalu bersamanya setiap waktu.

"Ka—kapan kamu akan pergi?"

"Besok pagi," sahutnya singkat.

"Ka—kamu akan meninggalkan aku, Sasuke?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, menatap tajam ke Sakura. "Bukannya kamu senang kalau aku pergi meninggalkanmu? Bukannya selama ini kamu selalu mengatakan itu agar aku cepat-cepat pergi?" dengusnya geli.

Merasakan harga dirinya tercoreng, gengsinya pun meninggi. "Tentu saja aku muak melihatmu bersamaku di sini, makanya aku menyuruhmu pergi!" ungkapnya, lalu terperangah setelah mengatakan. Mengangkat kepala melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. "Aku …, Sasuke …," katanya lirih, tak bisa bicara lagi.

Sasuke bangkit, tak memerdulikan Sakura terkesiap melihat Sasuke berkata seperti itu sebelum meninggalkan dirinya dan tak melihatnya lagi keesokan hari.

"Ooh, benar, kita hanya sebatas itu."

Dinginnya angin mengajak Sakura tak merasakan dingin. Hatinya hancur lebur. Bukan itu yang Sakura inginkan. Yang Sakura inginkan adalah Sasuke janganlah pergi meninggalkannya, karena …

Sakura mencintai Sasuke sepenuh hati.

.

.

Sosok itu, tak lain adalah Sakura Haruno, berurai air mata sembari berdiri dan mendekap tubuhnya erat di sore hari begitu dingin karena matahari ditutupi awan hitam. Memancarkan gemuruh angin siap melontarkan hawa mampu membuat orang kesakitan, hipotermia.

Ada banyak kesalahan dimiliki Sakura selama ini. Semakin banyak rasa itu, semakin pula banyaknya rasa kekesalan buat dirinya tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu telah pergi meninggalkannya.

 _ **Tak bisa mengutarakan.**_

Sakura tak bisa mengutarakan perasaan yang tidak mau ditinggalkan. Tak bisa mengutarakan semua sering bercongkol di dalam benaknya, meskipun gengsi selalu jadi pembatas diri.

 _ **Tak bisa menjalani.**_

Hari-harinya dalam melewati perjalanan tanpa Sasuke, mengharuskan Sakura terus sibuk di pertengahan kuliah sampai tak memerdulikan kesakitan yang sering dirasakan oleh tubuhnya kian berganti hari. Tak lupa, akibatnya pula Sakura kehilangan sahabat satu-satunya karena tak mau mendengarkan nasihatnya untuk segera melupakan.

 _ **Tak bisa menerima.**_

Setiap waktu, setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap jam menunjukkan hari sudah berganti tak bisa merelakan kepergian Sasuke begitu cepat. Tidak mau menerima kenyataan begitu merasuki jiwanya tak punya belahan. Belahannya telah pergi, meninggalkan demi menuntut ilmu. Dan waktunya pun, Sakura bisa melewati meski empat tahun telah terlewat.

 _ **Tak bisa mengakui**_ **.**

Satu-satunya hal menurutnya tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Teman sepermainan. Teman sejak kecil. Teman sehati. Dan berharap ke depannya, Sakura menjadi isteri Sasuke di masa kelak. Itulah cita-citanya.

Namun, semua itu berubah semenjak kepergian Sasuke. Takkan bisa mengungkapkan pengakuan untuknya. Bahkan surat maupun telepon tidak pernah dibalas oleh si empunya, meski Sakura merengek meminta tolong pada orang tuanya agar mengajaknya ke Jerman.

.

.

Sakura berlutut sambil mendekap tubuhnya yang basah oleh air hujan, mendongakkan kepala melihat derasnya air bening itu dari langit. Menghapuskan air mata Sakura terus-terusan menetes tanpa henti.

Saliva tertelan ke tenggorokan, meski suara sudah serak. "Apa kamu tahu, Sasuke, kalau aku sangat menyayangi kamu sejak kita kecil? Apa kamu tahu, Sasuke, ketika aku senang dibawa pergi olehmu ke mana-mana tanpa menghiraukan panggilan orang tua? Apa kamu tahu, Sasuke, aku selalu membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku sangat mencintai kamu?"

Isakan pilu menghasut luka. "Aku kehilangan kamu. Aku ditinggal olehmu. Aku sendirian tanpamu. Aku tak punya pegangan hidupku. Aku adalah belahan jiwaku. Aku …." Sakura tidak mampu lagi buat berkata, menundukkan kepala seraya menangis penuh penyesalan.

"Akhirnya kamu bisa menyampaikannya," kata seseorang mencengangkan Sakura, lalu menelengkan kepala ke belakang. Di sana, sosok dirindukannya memegangi payung demi menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura dari hujan deras. "Aku senang kamu berani mengungkapkan. Itulah mengapa, itu yang kusuka darimu. Berharap kamu melontarkan semua perasaanmu kepadaku," tambahnya mendekap tubuh Sakura yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke," isaknya penuh penyesalan.

"Aku maafkan. Dan terima kasih atas semuanya, Nona cerewet," kekehnya memancing senyuman Sakura di pundak dirasakan Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno."

"Aku juga."

.

.

" _Beranilah mengungkapkan, jangan menjadi pengecut hanya karena gengsi. Meski bakal kalah di medan perang, namun kenyataan harus dikatakan walau_ ending _-nya akan mengutarakan kepahitan atau kemanisan. Sekalipun takkan pernah pergi lagi meski sudah mendorong untuk ditinggalkan."_ (Sebuah kiasan dari _'I don't push people away, but they still alive_ '—prompt #3).

 **[The End]**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Sebenarnya saya mau kasih judul "LOSER" milik BigBang, tapi … tidak jadi. Bersama mendengar lagu tersebut, akhirnya saya buat fanfic ini. Meski tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Oh, ya, sejujurnya ini buat orific saya, tetapi kembali jadi … tidak jadi. Karena saya kebanyakan baca orific di wattpad, hakhakhak.

 **Zecka Fujioka, 10 Juli 2015**


End file.
